


The Dis-Member-Ment

by woo_ramen



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Pentagon (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Choking, Dismemberment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Murder, Necrophilia, Orgy, Other, Polygamy, Shameless Smut, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woo_ramen/pseuds/woo_ramen
Summary: I saw them dripping sweat, I wanted more of them, little did I know how much would end up getting.... In which there's a dark basement, and some strange fantasies.
Relationships: Jung Wooseok & Everyone, Jung Wooseok/Reader, Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Reader, Yan An/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. The Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is disgusting and we wrote it at 3 am plz don't shame us. Short intro chapter, it gets better I promise.

I heard the creak of the stairs as my heavy feet pounded into them as I walked into the deep, dank basement. The darkness enveloped me; I fumbled around until my hand caught it, the thin metal chain which I yanked to illuminate the room. Everything materialized around me, my prized possessions, jars glistening in the dim light. The mandibles were my favorite, the way their pearly whites dazzled in the light was the most alluring to my big doe-like hazel eyes. A few steps brought me to my favorite set, and I gently ran my finger over the front, imagining the saliva still encasing them. Their shriveled lips, still connected, effortlessly parted for my smooth delicate thin finger to graze their sleek enamel. “-sigh- Ugh how you tempt me. I miss the way these bony protrusions felt against my juicy, velvet tongue. Your sharp incisors against the flesh of my warm breast. How I long for that feeling again...” They always remind me of the time I first saw you, saw all of you…

**_2 years ago_ **

_My friend dragged me to a concert with her. I was less than enthused, I wasn’t the type of girl who enjoyed the writhing crowds of fangirls and their ear piercing shrieks of utter bliss. However, I wasn't prepared for the sight I would behold, nor the effect it would have on me on that fateful, blessed night. 9 glorious angles dancing their hearts out on a colossal platform, bathed in a glow of deep purple. It was easy to detect the viscous sweat dripping down their perfectly chiseled jaws, creating immaculate, spherical drops, on the dark abyss of the stage. Inexplicably I was drawn to each of them. They all had magnificent qualities, extremely alluring ones. The concert ended, and I was saddened that I would never be able to lay eyes on my beautiful boys again. Little did I know how wrong I was back then…_


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N really meets the boys for the first time, and something is always a little...off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just sexual tension, I'm sorry. Maybe.

I snap out of my daze, but quickly I am drawn back in as I reach farther in and caress the backs of your molars. I am reminded of your sweet kisses and tender touches. My honey taste infecting your salivated chasm, our taste buds dancing together in a beautiful harmony.

**_1 year and 9 months ago_ **

_I became obsessed with them. The vocals, the visuals, the rap lines, everything drew me in. I_ _had_ _to go to another concert, and that I did, this time with VIP tickets. At the concert I noticed a few of the members taking extra effort to look in my direction; I didn’t think anything of it… until I got to the hightouch. At the end of the line the leader of the group pulled me in and whispered hotly into my ear, “Are you staying for the group picture?” I was immediately flushed and nodded shyly,_

_“Yes.”_

_“Good girl.”_

_As I went to take the group photo I felt a large and firm hand make its way around my waist, pulling me closer. I looked up to see a gorgeous chinese man with kind eyes and cotton candy pink hair._

_“Hey! What are you doing?”_

_“You should know by now princess. We’ve been eyeing you for a while. Need I introduce myself, I’m sure you already know who I am.”_

_“Yes, I am aware… Yanan” I say sharply._

_The hand around my waist gripped me tighter, pulling me even closer to his strong hips. I could feel his hair brush on my neck as he leaned in to whisper in my ear. “Smile princess.” And then I saw three bright flashes. I probably looked so idiotic in those photos because of Yanan’s unexcpected remarks._

_“Second room down the hall to the right, meet us there in ten minutes, find a hat to cover your face.”_

_I find a random fan with a black bucket hat and pay them 20,000 won to borrow their hat and I whisk myself into a bathroom to clean myself up. My makeup was caked around my creases and my lip tint was virtually gone. I blended my foundation and reapplied my glossy peach lip tint. I checked the time and realised that nine minutes had already passed. I think to myself, I’m screwed if I miss this. Wondering why I am so invested in this deadline I start making my way to the room Yanan designated for me to be in. I see 9 sweaty, glistening gods sitting under warm yellow lights. Fuck. They are immaculate, words cannot even begin to describe how I’m feeling at this moment. Why me? I wondered._

_“You’re late, my dear” I hear Hui say as he shuts the door behind me and places a kiss on my temple. I break into a cold sweat as his warm pillow-like lips gently press against me. I can’t deny it feels good, but I wonder why he would do such a thing._

_“Why must you make us wait an extra minute.”_

_“We’ve been dying to meet you.”_

_“Come sit with us, there’s plenty of room.”_

_Hui guides me to sit between Wooseok and Yuto on the beige suede couch. I could feel Yuto’s strong thighs flexing against me as he moved to accommodate for me. My fingers twitched to reach out to touch the magnificent sight, I guess he sensed my desire because his hand reached over to wrap my fingers around his thick quads. I could feel every muscle rippling under my fingertips as he scooted closer to me, pressing into my side. Wooseok, not wanting to be left out adjusted his pants before scooting closer to my other side. The warmth between them was so comforting I could have fallen asleep, but I was pulled out of my hypnosis by Hongseok, asking if I wanted a glass of water. I graciously accepted and watched him turn around, revealing his back entirely soaked with sweat through a thin, white muscle t-shirt. Every line of his muscle was defined through the thin shirt and I was transfixed with their movement as he walked. I started getting up from my spot between Wooseok and Yuto to accept the water that Hongseok had so graciously procured for me. As I stood up I knocked the glass in his hand into his broad muscular chest, spilling the water across the front of his shirt. He quickly tried to brush it off as no big deal, saying it was alright, but I grabbed a nearby towel and started blotting up the water covering his thick torso. my hand, forgoing the rag, mistakenly grazed against his washboard abs. I was surprised at how plump and firm they were, but by no means was unhappy about it. He blushed and sheepishly looked away. Jinho quickly batted my hands away and pushed Hongseok away from me. During this altercation I couldn’t help but notice the voluptuous outline of Jinho’s thick rear through his tight leather pants, making a mental note to myself to revisit that topic. Shinwon made his way over to introduce himself, his stocky build amazed me, but my train of thought was interrupted by a yelp._

_“Ow!” Kino yelped. “Get your clunky feet off of me.” yelled Kino as Shinwon had stepped on Kino’s beautiful, delicate shoes. He turned to me and remarked, “Shinwon is sloppy in the sheets too, you know.” My complexion changed from a soft ivory to a vibrant shade of red at his crass words._

_“Don’t act like only you know. Freak.” Shinwon spat._

_I saw the other eight boys slowly tilt their heads down in unison, each having their own knowledge to back up what Shinwon had just said. Yeo One caught my eye especially, sending me a wink and a small smirk. “Care to find out what that means, my love?” Yeo One asked._

_I couldn’t help but notice how his sparkling smile beamed from across the dimly lit room. His mouth full of perfectly straight teeth with enamel bright enough to blind someone. I was enraptured by each of the members, and had no hesitation when I answered:_

_“Yes.”_

  
  



	3. The Stirring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the long awaited smut, but get wrecked, it's just a build up. *air horns* ROASTED1!!1!

_ I was enraptured by each of the members, and had no hesitation when I answered: “Yes.”  _

_ Yeo One, leaning on the wall, pushed himself up and strode over to me, as fast as his long legs would carry him. He grasped my chin and immediately smashed our lips together, violent and feverish. I was distracted by how soft and plump his lips were against mine, our saliva mixing perfectly to make the slide of our lips easy and slick. I teased my tongue against the seam of his lips, and he granted me entrance. I could feel his thick, slimy front teeth pass over my tongue as I traveled far back into his mouth, almost reaching his throat. The cavern of his mouth was so hot that I could feel it spreading all throughout my body, making the tips of my ears glow red. In our feverish haste I belatedly notice a strong pair of hands encircle my curvy hips. I could feel longs thumbs reaching up to rub down my hip bones and repeat the process over and over again. I felt the hands pull me back into a strong pelvic bone, to hurriedly grind against my rotund ass cheeks. The movements were so enticing as he repeatedly rubbed his hard on between my soft, round tush. I reached back to feel his  _ _ phalanges _ _ as he got harder by the second through his unnecessarily tight pants. I ran my fingertips along the veins, and strong tendons that encompassed his bony knuckles. I moved down to the lithe, thin fingers and manicured nails, immediately knowing it was Yanan’s gorgeous hands that were caressing my hips.  _

_ The other members, currently cucking, watched as everything they longed for was going down. Drool spilled out of my mouth and dripped down my chin from the intense mouth play that Yeo One commenced. I felt the warmth of Yanan’s hands and hips leave me and was distraught by their loss until I felt a new warmth against my backside. I immediately arched my back, pushing my hips back as far as they would go, seeking more warmth from what I presumed was a different member. _

_ My suspicions were confirmed when I heard Wooseok groan and huskily growl into my ear: “Not yet jagiya, you have to wait~” I mewled my response, but no one heard anything but a muffled whine as my voice carried into Yeo One’s mouth, which never ceased moving against mine. I continued to thrust my hips back, seeking more contact from Wooseok. He couldn’t resist the soft globes of my ass pressing against his throbbing member any longer, and he growled as he roughly pulled my hips back to meet him. We both let out loud moans as my backside met his dick through his jeans. My noises were all swallowed by Yeo One as Wooseok’s deep moan echoed throughout the room, reaching the ears of everyone, and the sexual tension in the room rose to an almost palpable level. I pulled away from Yeo One’s lips, a strand of our mixed saliva stretching between our lips as I tried to speak to Wooseok. He caught me before I had the chance to form any real words, and his deep voice rumbled through my chest as he asked me: “How bad do you want it baby, tell me exactly what you want and you just might get it.” All eyes were on me as I tried to form my response. Yeo One’s grip on my jaw tightened, and Wooseok dug his hips into mine more aggressively as everyone waited for me to answer. I heard the click of the dead bolt as Hui locked the door and stepped closer in my direction. All the noises around me were from pure arousal and their whines were nothing short of impatient. I felt a hand grip my shoulder and pull my face away from Yeo One's. Hui and I were now staring into each other’s eyes with lust so intense I thought I was going to melt. He licked his thick, cloud-like lips in anticipation and just started going to town in my mouth. His style was completely different from Yeo One’s, I was just a rag doll for his pleasure. If I felt unable to breathe while making out with Yeo One, Hui was an entirely different story. I was being suffocated by his smooth tongue and had to push him away to regain my breath.  _

_ “I- I want all of you…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pwomise the next one will be smutty


	4. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hnghhh the moment you've all been waiting for...da smut. Periodt.

_ Wooseok immediately lunged for me and gripped the back of my head, threading his long fingers in my hair. I moaned as he pulled me around to face him and he immediately attacked my lips. I could feel his hot breath against my lips as he pulled me closer, stealing me away from Hui. Hui growled at the new predicament and pressed his body into mine so that I was now sandwiched in between him and Wooseok. I could feel the sweltering heat from his raging boner through his pulled taught pants as he grinded into my ass, while looking straight into Wooseoks eyes with a competitive glare.  _

_ Wooseok gripped my hips and jerked me out of Hui’s grasp. Using his new leverage he pulled me flush against him and put his hands between us to undo the button on my jeans. He began feverishly kissing me as he moved his hands around to my backside. Hui was demoted to a spectator as he watched Wooseok messily thrust his tongue into my mouth, giving me no time to adjust. He ran his hands down my sides, and stopped at the bottom of my ass cheeks, taking his time in squeezing them as hard as he could, eliciting a high pitched whine from me. I wanted nothing more than for this sexy ass tree lookin motherfucker to shove what I KNEW was going to be an absolutely gorgeous dick into my dripping, wet pussy.  _

_ The rest of the members were practically drooling at the spectacle that was going down in front of them, each of them sporting a visible boner. Some wanted to relive their pleasure but they knew better to wait for their turn, as Hyojong had trained them well when he was around. Ah, the good old days, everyone missed him, and his funeral was quite the tear-jerker. (anyways back to da smut) Kino was becoming ever so impatient and got up to interrupt the session but Yuto grabbed Kino’s thick hips and pulled him onto his lap. Yuto’s boner penetrated into Kino's plush ass through the material of their jeans. Kino, being very horny, gave in and started grinding into Yuto’s encased 9 inch pierced punisher, moaning with utter bliss at the delicious friction against his impure taint. Hui watched the commotion and gave Yuto a death glare, silently telling him to keep his switch bitch under control. Yuto tried to maintain the eye contact, but was easily caught up in the feeling of his lover’s ass against his dick, and he had to look away as he squeezed his eyes shut to keep himself from making any noise. Kino, on the other hand, was happily bouncing in Yuto’s lap, letting out high moans that distracted Wooseok from his movements. Wooseok locked eyes with Kino and ferally growled at him in an effort to get him to be quiet, as he did so, he put his thumbs in the belt loops of my jeans and yanked them down my thighs. Wasting no time he spread the lower part of my ass apart as he thumbed at my entrance with the other hand. I moaned loudly and breathily asked him to take my panties off. He ripped the thin lace fabric and immediately slipped two long fingers against my heat, gathering the juices collecting between my legs. He pulled his fingers away as soon as he let me feel them and brought them up to our eye level. He roughly grabbed my chin with his other hand and brought my mouth to his to roughly kiss me before turning my head to look at his wet fingers. He stretched his fingers and made me watch as my essence dripped down his long digits, falling onto his palm, and dripping onto the floor.  _

_ “You’re absolutely soaked baby, do you really want me that bad?” He asked with a smirk. “Of course she does, look at her,” Hongseok said. “Her body is begging for it, don’t make her wait too much longer, she’ll cum just from anticipation.” Jinho strode over to lightly rub at Wooseok’s hips, encouraging him to stop his vigorous movements. Jinho grasped Wooseok’s wet hand, and brought the soaked fingers to his lips, pushing them into his mouth and gently sucking the juice off of them. “Wooseok, you have to be gentle with her, she’s a lot smaller than you, and you don’t have as much experience as the rest of us do. Take her slowly, but don’t tease her too much. And remember, each of us still need a turn with her so don’t tire her out all by yourself, this is a group effort.” With those encouraging words, Jinho guided Wooseok to press his clothed member against me, and gently patted Wooseok’s mosquito bite ass with encouragement as he left to go make out with Hongseok. I felt Wooseok gently hold my hips to his groin, and I allowed him to gently grind as I curiously watched Jinho and Hongseok. Hongseok held his arms out to the shorter man and Jinho all but leaped into them, the force pushing Hongseok’s back against the wall. Hongseok locked his forearms under Jinho’s legs and Jinho leaned forward to claim Hongseok’s lips. They were so much different than any of the other members were. They kissed slow and passionate, as if this was well-practiced between the two of them. I had no trouble envisioning them often sharing a bed after a long day, and could see how much chemistry they shared. It was extremely hot. _

_ Suddenly I felt a pressure in my nether region as Wooseok had slipped three long and slender fingers into my snatch. I jolted as he explored my insides with his elongated pioneers, touching my g-spot and sending fits of electricity through my entire body, leaving me shuddering with pleasure. “You like it when I touch you there babe?” Wooseok whispered into my ear with his hot breath cascading down my neck. The arousal of the heated air made me weak at the knees but I persisted on to my tip toes as the handsy giant fondled my ass pulling me into his body while fingering my cherry. Over all the panting in my ear I heard Kino’s muffled whimpers as Yuto tried to keep him quiet with his large palm covering Kino’s mouth. They were still grinding on the couch and Kino looked like he was about to bust.  _

_ “Moan. Let it out, I want to hear it all, baby. But don’t cum yet, I want to taste how sweet you are. Okay precious? Can you wait for me?” I reassured Kino to let out some of his pleasure, but to hold off until I got to him.  _

_ “a-Ah~ y-yes I can w-wait. Please hurry jagi~” Kino whined as he ground down harder onto Yuto’s clothed dick. I focused back on Wooseok as he thrusted deeper into my cooch.  _

_ “Hnnnng~” I whined and caressed his chest. “I want more of you,,, please!” I led my hand down his long torso to his thigh and started to probe around his pelvic area, and I was soon met with an extremely swollen extremity. He let out a grunt as I ran my delicate finger along the giant oblong schlong. “PuhLEASE Woo, I need you! Please fuck me!” Wooseok threw his head back as he whined my name. _

_ “God- finally, it feels so good to hear you say that baby.” Wooseok proceeded to whip his mighty horse cock out of the confines of his jeans and sighed deeply from the release of pressure off his massive dick. I dropped to my knees to give him the gawk gawk 5000. _

_ “Prepare to have the dick sucking of your life.” I couldn’t help but admire his length as I freed him from his black boxer briefs. He was ridiculously long, and thick too. Prominent veins ran up and down the sides of his dick, allowing enough blood for the whole thing to be filled. The shaft was a pale, creamy white, like his thighs, and the tip was the same gorgeous pink color as his plush lips. I heard him groan above me and looked up to see his eyes watery.  _

_ “Please baby- I need you. Put your mouth on me, I’m begging.” He looked like he was about to cry and I didn’t want to disappoint my gentle giant who had been waiting so patiently this whole time. I decided to stop teasing him, and I stuck my tongue out as I leaned in towards his red hot member. I gently kitten licked the very tip of his dick, running my tongue over his slit, collecting the drops of precum that had beaded there. His hand flew into my hair to grip the strands with the force of a fully grown gorilla. (haha inside joke, unis only) I pulled back and he forcefully shoved my head back towards his cock, silently begging me for more. I leaned in again, and wrapped my lips around his tip, sucking as hard as I could while I looked up. I was glad I did, I saw his soul absolutely ascend from his body as he borderline screamed from the suction. I never let up, and teased his slit with my tongue taking any precum I could earn. He pushed on my head and I took him in some more, gently scraping the flat edges of my teeth against his shaft as I sunk down to his base. My lips gently brushed his v-line and tears pricked at the corners of my eyes as I felt his cock all the way down my throat. I heard Wooseok stumble over his words as he addressed another member. _

_ “S-someone come over here and take care of my baby’s pussy while I ruin her mouth. Get her ready for me, I can't cum yet.” At this, Shinwon perked up from his spot by the couch. As an avid pussy eater, he was more than happy to appease Wooseok’s request. He lightly strode over to where I was kneeling at Wooseok’s feet. He lightly swatted my ass, watching it jiggle in reaction.  _

_ “Lift your ass babe, I need to be able to reach your lovely blossom.” I arched my back and gave Shinwon the perfect view of my dripping wet pussy, never pausing my ministrations on the Woo-Cock. Unfortunately, Shinwon being the pabo he is, missed my snatch completely and slobbered my asshole. I was shocked but pleased and continued to give massive head to Wooseok.  _

_ The other members, watching intently, commented, “Shinwon, you bastard, thats the wrong hole.” He simply raised his head while still admiring the squishy bottom he grasped in his hands, a small smirk forming on his lips as he cheekily replied:  _

_ “I know.” And went back down for seconds. He immediately resumed the pulsating probing of his tongue between my ass cheeks with the force of a thousand woodpeckers. I never knew ass eating felt so great. I could’ve came just then but I was embarrased from the hit of realisation that we are having sex right after a concert, I must reek! I retracted to pull away from Shinwon's adventurous tongue.  _

_ “What’s wrong babe? Do you not like the ass blaster 3000?” Shinwon said, caressing my saliva coated cheeks.  _

_ “I- It’s just… I didn’t take a shower, I probably don’t taste good.” I whimpered. _

_ “Don’t worry mamacita, Shinwon loves strong cheese and McDonalds, his taste buds are totally trashed.” Hongseok stated with a grin. Shinwon wasted no time diving back in to taste me again, sloppily thrusting his tongue into my abused hole.  _

_ “So baby, are we better than that white guy everyone loves, what’s his name, Tim-Timothee Chablagoo or something like that?” Yanan asked me, his voice exuding confidence. I pulled off of Wooseok’s dick, a strand of spittle connecting my lips to his glistening red tip. I absolutely cackled at Yanan’s words as Wooseok bemoaned the loss of contact from his dick.  _

_ “Come here, baby. You’re too funny.” I stood up from my place on the floor, forcing Shinwon to disengage from me, and I felt his saliva drip out of me as I stood up completely, extending my arm out to Yanan. Yanan confidently walked over to me as I turned away from Wooseok to face Yanan who had finally gotten close enough for me to reach him. I pulled Yanan towards me, still giggling at his comment. “How would I know, I’ve never been with him.” I said lightly, still out of breath from laughing.  _

_ “W-well I’m just asking if we look better than he does, almost everyone finds him attractive these days.” Yanan sulked with his words, his soft pink lips downturned at the corners into a small frown. My heart was seizing with love for this pouty baby, and I wanted to give him everything.  _

_ I reached out to pull Yanan to me by his waist, like he had done to me in the past. “ Oh honey, don’t worry about it. How could I be here, surrounded by all of you and think anyone was more stunning?” Tears pricked at the corners of Yanan’s eyes as he listened to my soft words, and observed my gentle expression. I cupped his jaw as I leaned in to give him a sweet kiss, gentler than the ones I had shared with the other members. Yanan sofly wrapped his arms around my waist, securing them behind my back to pull me flush against his chest, unbothered by the fact that my bottom half was completely exposed to the cool air around us. Our lips easily slid together, and we were happy in the moment, feeling blissful from the change of pace until we heard a low groan from the couch that made us separate.  _

_ “Ugh~ can you please get on with it! I can’t last that long!” Kino whined from his continued seat on Yuto’s lap. He was pouting, his arms crossed over his chest, his bulge easily visible through his black jeans. Yuto reached one large hand up to cup Kino’s dick, a strangled scream leaving Kino’s lips at the contact. Yuto reacted quickly and his other hand flew up to cover Kino’s mouth, and he leaned in to bite Kino’s earlobe, a muffled screech coming from Kino’s covered mouth.  _

_ “Hush baby, you need to calm down. She will get to you, don't worry.” Yuto huskily growled in Kino’s ear, making the younger boy shudder. Yeo One snapped around and glared at Kino, quickly crossing the room to meet him on Yuto’s lap.  _

_ “You impatient little twink. You always were the neediest one, can’t you keep it in your pants long enough for her to get to you?” Yeo One said as he wrapped his large hand around Kino’s throat, pressing just barely enough to cut off his air. Kino swatted his hand away and reached up with his other hand, ready to slap Yeo One across the cheek. Yeo One was much too quick and gripped Kino’s wrist before his hand could make contact with his face. “You BITCH! How DARE you try and hit me?! You seem to have lost a sense of what your place is. Now sit still, and wait. I don’t want to hear another sound from you.” Kino huffed and went back to pouting, never ceasing his bouncing on Yuto’s lap, but this time he stayed quiet. Yeo One leaned down to Yuto and locked him in a harsh kiss, pausing his movement to look Kino in the eyes, only pissing him off more. Everyone watched as the scene went down, eyes all trained on the commotion between the three young men.  _

_ Wooseok, however, was unhappy as he pushed Yanan away from me and took his place behind me, his wet member poking between my luscious thighs. He growled at Yanan to bring him a condom as he shoved two digits into my cunt. I pushed back on him, immediately sighing: “N-no, you don’t need it...I want you raw.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna take a few chapters. We seriously underestimated how long it would take to write this. :(


End file.
